forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Targ Seth Gul
Category: Jedi Council Members Category: Jedi Members Category: Non-Force Sensitives Targ Seth'Gul was a true Son of Sal Maro in every sense of the word. From his contributions in the Galaxial War to his sacrifice at the final battle of Coruscant, he was committed to the cause of freedom for all beings in the galaxy. Early Life Targ was born to a Sal Maroian Jedi Knight known as Samar Seth'Gul and her husband, Kaleth. Though rigorous testing proved that he was not Force Sensitive as his mother was, as he aged he found he had a natural aptitude for combat as well as an almost supernatural degree of luck. There was no disappointment from his mother in her son, but Targ strived even harder to excel to please her in spite of what he considered to be a mistake of fate. It was at the age of fourteen that he received a Jedi visitor. The Jedi informed him that his mother's shuttle had exploded and she had been killed in orbit around Kuat. A full investigation was underway, but the Jedi Order was doubtful that the truth could be uncovered. Targ's rage almost consumed him in the dark years that followed. He joined a paramilitary organization known as the Native Sons, which was dedicated to the restoration of Sal Maroian values to the youths of the planet. Above all it preached separation from the Galactic Alliance and especially from the Jedi that pulled the strings. The Jedi had let his mother die, and even two years later were no closer to finding her killer. Why should he defend them? Targ became uncomfortable with the Native Sons when he was initiated into their highest echelons of power. Secrets of the organization were revealed to him, and he began to understand that the leaders were behind a string of terrorist attacks on Sal Maroian civilian structures. It was called a "non-military persuasion technique" by those in command, but Targ knew that it had gone far beyond the simple civil disobedience he had been involved in earlier. This was murder, and he would not be a part of it. It was not simple to leave. The Sal Maroian police force pounced on the information he provided, but Targ knew he could never be safe on the streets again. The deepest cover they could provide was the military. It was the only place they could protect him, and in the words of one detective, "scare that kid straight." Military Training As the trial of the leaders of the Native Sons approached, Targ threw himself into his military career. His combat prowess was honed under the watchful eye of the Sal Maro General Forces Command. His basic training was completed with ease, and he was granted the rank of Sergeant due to his command abilities. The military was no longer simply a cover for Targ, it had become his life. He was approached after several years by a young Lieutenant named Vladier who was assembling a new team for the special forces division of the Sal Maro military, the Sons of Sal Maro. There was a new unit they were specifically interested in exploring as the Force users in the galaxy dramatically increased: Anti-Force. Using a newly discovered creature known as an ysalamiri, it was theorized that a covert team could be used to neutralize an enemy Force user who threatened the peace of the galaxy. Targ jumped on the opportunity with gusto. While he had seen through the facade the Native Sons had presented, his mind had not changed with regard to Force users and the Jedi Order. Using the tiny ysalamiri as a weapon, the new Anti-Force Unit struck at what they perceived to be threats to the harmony of the galaxy. Each kill filled him with a sense of vengeance for his mother and he bathed in a new sense of purpose. The Sons chose their own targets based on Galactic Alliance Intelligence reports. There was no authorization for the assassinations; the Sons simply saw a job that needed done and did it. It was when the team slew a rogue Jedi in cold blood that the Jedi Order became concerned with the rampage. The Order believed that the Jedi could be saved before they were too far gone. A visitor from the Order came to call upon Targ while he trained a new A-F Unit on Sal Maro's snowy southern continent. The visitor's name was Lucius Vos. Targ considered the man to be an interloper meddling in business he didn't belong in. Vos took Targ's derision and downright repulsion in stride, allowing the Sal Maroian to come around in time. Targ found the Jedi ready to participate in training every morning, never complaining or acting as if he was too good to be present. Gradually, Targ came to accept the Jedi's advice and the two began to speak on moral issues in the galaxy and what he and his squad had been doing. The visit with Vos changed his perspective greatly. He withdrew from the Anti-Force division, but was unable to cause it to disband permanently. He was given the title of Lieutenant and was assigned a team of three young Sons to be used in general missions, with Anti-Force gear being optional. Battles He fought in several battles and was eventually given the rank of Colonel in the Sons of Sal Maro. After he was ordered to capture General Cracken who was in charge of the Galactic Alliance's Bothan garrison, anti-Jedi riots began to break out on Coruscant. He was deployed there along with several other Sons of Sal Maro to protect the Jedi Temple. When the Galactic Alliance ordered all Jedi killed, he fought the GA troops but was captured by a traitor, the former SSM Colonel Viper. He was given a hasty trial and ordered executed. Before his execution, General Cracken decided to torture him for information regarding the shield generator deactivation codes for Sal Maro. He was rescued by Jason Altor and several other Jedi and SSM's. In the months after his capture and rescue, he aided the Jedi in rounding up scattered Jedi using a Sal Maroian task force. He was tipped off of Eliana's attack on Yavin IV and went there to rescue a Jedi Knight and her Padawan. Once there, he found a Vagaari fleet chasing Eliana's Nymean fleet and engaged them. When the Vagaari were driven off, he collected the Jedi from the surface and left for Bespin. He also led the Sal Maroian forces in the Battle of Sal Maro.